<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're All We Have by freezingoceans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562881">We're All We Have</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezingoceans/pseuds/freezingoceans'>freezingoceans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Rated Teen because im likely to swear, Shenanigans and General Tomfoolery, Tags Subject to Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezingoceans/pseuds/freezingoceans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette manages to successfully pass off the Miraculous to Alya in Origins, but Alya doesn't want to be a hero either. Cue Miraculous Hot Potato, featuring a Very Confused Chat Noir, Tikki ready to fight a man, and Nino: Local Secret Keeper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We're All We Have</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette knew she couldn’t possibly be cut out to be a superhero. Forgetting to capture Stoneheart’s Akuma just proved that. The Ladybug Miraculous deserved someone who knew what they were doing. Alya knew about heroes, Alya knew how to stand up for herself, Alya was strong.</p><p>Alya would make a better hero, and even though Marinette’s hands shook as she slipped the small box into her bag, she knew she was doing the right thing. She had to be. Marinette needed to be doing the right thing</p><p>She straightened up, and kept walking, chatting as she did. Alya hadn’t noticed, and as they walked to class, Marinette felt uneasy. With her luck, something was bound to go wrong soon.</p><p>As Stoneheart burst through the wall of her classroom not an hour later, Marinette knew she was right. But she couldn’t go back, hopefully Alya would be up to the challenge.</p><p>“Marinette! Come on, we <em>have</em> to go get this on camera!” Alya said, as she grabbed her arm, and tugged Marinette along with her.</p><p>“I-- Alya, We have to-- I’ll take pictures, uh--- you go check on Nino, he uh---”</p><p>Marinette stopped for a breath, and then pulled out her phone, and ran off towards Stoneheart, while shouting “I got this!” at Alya as she left.</p><hr/><p>Marinette couldn’t help the little pang in her heart when she watched back the footage she took of Nellidae and Chat Noir fighting back to back. She hadn’t been Ladybug very long, just a few days, but something in her still wanted to go running out into the streets to push back the Akuma with her bare hands. Instead she had been filming off to the sidelines for Alya.</p><p>Passing off the Miraculous to Alya had been a good idea, right? It had to be, Marinette was too busy for it to not be. It’s not like she could take that decision back anyways.</p><p>She had watched along with the rest of Paris as the new hero purified the Akuma. She announced her name was Nellidae, and then bounded off over rooftops without a second glance at the reporters clambering for interviews as they poured out of alleyways towards her.</p><p>Alya made a better hero then she would have, Marinette decided. It was for the best.</p><hr/><p>“Tikki, I can’t be a superhero!”</p><p>“Alya, you have to. Paris needs a Ladybug, and you did <em>great</em> this past battle, I’m sure that if---”</p><p>“I run a blog about the heroes, I can’t <em>be</em> one. Besides, I have to look out for my family, how am I supposed to keep them safe?”</p><p>Tikki suppressed a sigh. She couldn’t tell the girl that there wasn’t really a way to keep her family safe. But Tikki couldn’t leave Plagg on his own, and switching holders <em>again</em> was really not a good idea. Whoever Plagg had picked to be his Chosen shouldn’t have to keep switching partners.</p><p>“It’ll be okay, Alya. We just have to practice some more!”</p><p>“The Ladybug before me, the one who dealt with Stoneheart the first time, she picked me right?”</p><p>Tikki nodded, afraid of where this line of questioning was headed.</p><p>“Well then I can just pick someone else too! And I have the perfect person in mind, she’ll be great Tikki, I promise,” Alya said, while reaching up to take off her earrings.</p><p>“No, wait!” was all Tikki managed to get out before she felt the magic keeping her awake and present cease as Alya Ceasaire renounced the Miraculous.</p><hr/><p>Tikki slept for only a few hours. And when she woke it was in a bedroom, covered in pink wallpaper, with fabric strewn about haphazardly.</p><p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng sat in front of her, head held in her hands.</p><p>“How. I-- How?” Marinette stammered out.</p><p>“Hi again,” said Tikki, waving meekly.</p><p>Tikki had a bad feeling that this wasn’t going to be the last time her Chosen decided to swap around.</p><hr/><p>Chat Noir had been confused in the beginning, who wouldn’t be with their partner vanishing, only to be back the next day, before going dark again and again. Nellidae and Ladybug were both good at their jobs, but the strain of trying to guess who he was going to be working with each battle was starting to get to him.</p><p>He had asked Ladybug once about why she was always switching out.</p><p>“Nellidae doesn’t want to accept being a hero is all,” was her reply.</p><p>Nellidae however, insisted that she was just filling in for Ladybug, and that Ladybug would come to her senses about being the “real hero” at some point.</p><p>After the first week he stopped asking. He had two partners now. Ladybug, who made complicated plans with the strangest objects that Lucky Charm could throw at her, and Nellidae, who preferred to leap in and usually ended up using the Lucky Charm as a projectile of some sort.</p><p>Chat Noir lept from one rooftop to the next and idly wondered who would be making an appearance for today’s Akuma. Nellidae had been around for the past few, which usually meant Ladybug would be by soon. Then again, they’d only been heroes for like a month, so it’s not like he’d had time to figure out a pattern to his partners appearances.</p><p>“Kitty, over here,” called out Ladybug from off to his right.</p><p>“Hey LB. Been a couple days since I last saw you. How’ve you been?”</p><p>“Catch up after we deal with-- Actually, do you know what this Akuma’s name is?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Have you checked the Ladyblog?”</p><p>Ladybug looked at him and grimaced. “I’ll check later, let’s get going!”</p><p>Chat nodded solemnly, and followed his Lady into battle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will try to update semi-frequently but uh who knows. Shout out to Nobu_Akuma and BloomingMiracle for being incredibly supportive friends. Come find me on tumblr at falling-oceans</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>